


Stealing is Caring

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: Reader goes a little overboard in an attempt to show Castiel human customs. It’s the thought that counts, right?





	Stealing is Caring

Biting my lip, I looked at the mess before me. I’ve made a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake. What am I supposed to do will all these costumes? Me and Cas can’t wear them all, Halloween only lasts for one day. Plus, half of them don’t even fit us! I took a look at the top of the pile. What am I supposed to do with a crayon costume made for children?!

Huffing in irritation, I walked out of my room and instead went into the living room. Luckily, my dear sweet friends were sitting on the couch. “Hey, Sammy. Dean.” I nod to each of them, before taking a seat between the two and wrapping my arms around their shoulders. “My lovely, lovely, caring, understanding friends. Nay, brothers. I think it's safe to say we've come that far as friends."

“What’d you do this time?” Dean was glaring at me. I opened my mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Sammy.

“Yeah, you only act nice to us when you’ve done something bad.”

I clicked my tongue. “I’m offended! I can be nice to you guys without a reason!”

“Not when you’re acting like this.” Sammy made a gesture towards the arm around his shoulder.

“Y/N” I puffed out my cheeks when Dean said my name in a threatening tone. Stupid brothers, automatically assuming I had ulterior motives. I mean, I did, but that was not the point.

“Fine. So, this is all hypothetical, but let’s say you, I dunno, hypothetically, accidentally rob a Halloween store. What do you do with all those hypothetical Halloween costumes? On a completely unrelated note, do either of you need any Halloween costumes? I heard clowns are really in this season.”

They didn’t say anything for a surprising amount of time. Eventually, Dean spoke up. “Y/N. How, exactly, did you manage to steal multiple costumes from a Halloween store?” His jaw was clenched and it was clear to see that he was holding back anger.

“I didn’t!” I crossed my arms. “That was just a completely hypothetical situation that never happened to me.”

Dean silently got up from the couch and walked away, Sammy following closely behind. Curious, I walked behind the two of them. Oh no. I widened my eyes. That was my room. Knowing I was powerless to stop them, I stepped away from them and waited for the inevitable. When they opened my door, they were greeted by the sight of a large pile of Halloween costumes.

Quietly and stealthily, I took a step away from them. Before I could take a second, Sammy had grabbed a hold of my wrist. Oh god. He was pissed. They both were. Laughing sheepishly, I scratched my head with my free hand. “Oh, ha ha, wonder how those got there.” I gulped and reflexively attempted to take a step back when I saw the anger in their eyes.

“Give them back to the store.” Dean growled through his clenched jaw.

“And risk the store thinking I was the one who stole them?! No way!” Dean was about to respond, but then we heard the telltale sound of an angels arrival. Turning around, I ripped my arm away from Sammy and ran behind the confused Cas.

“Save me, Cas!” He immediately took a fighting stance, gripping the angel blade in his pocket.

“What’s wrong, who is attacking?” I giggled at his overprotectiveness. It was much more welcome when it came from Cas than when it came from my brothers. I knew it was because he thought of me as family, but it was nice to pretend that there was something more to his actions.

“No one. Y/N just decided to do something stupid and reckless.” Sammy spoke up for the first time since seeing the costumes.

I turned to Cas and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. “It made sense to me and nothing bad happened.” Except maybe the Halloween store losing some profit, but it was a chain store so it’s not like it was much in the grand scheme of things.

Dean growled out my name in a warning tone, but I ignored it.

“You know I wouldn’t do anything super bad on purpose, right?”

“Don’t listen to her, Cas. They have to learn from their mistakes.”

“It wasn’t a mistake, though. I made sure that no one got hurt or in trouble. You believe me, right?”

“Cas. Ignore her.”

“Please, Cas. You have to.” I gripped onto his trench coat and gave him the saddest face I could muster. Hopefully it would work, but it was hard to say with Cas’ attachment to my eldest brother. He looked conflicted, glancing between the two of us. I felt bad for doing this to him, but I didn’t want to have to deal with my angry brothers. “Please?”

He stared at me one last time before bringing the two of us to an unfamiliar motel with a flap of his wings. I smiled brightly and wrapped my arms around him. “Thank you for believing me.”

Awkwardly, he mirrored my actions and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. “You are welcome. I know you would never intentionally do anything harmful.” I squeezed him tighter. “Although, I am curious as to why your brothers were so angry.”

I reluctantly drew myself away from him. “Well, I… Kinda, maybe, sorta stole some costumes from a store.”

He looked at me and did that adorable thing where he furrows his eyebrows. “You did or did not?”

“I did…” I shrunk down, ashamed.

“But Dean said stealing is wrong.”

“I know, but I did it for you. I know how much learning about human traditions means to you, and the holidays are a big part of that. I just wanted you to be able to choose your own costume and have a fun time on Halloween. I still want that for you, and I know that there’s no chance that Sammy and Dean are gonna start liking it all of the sudden. Well, except for Dean, but he only likes it so he can flirt with women that are practically naked.” I avoided eye contact with him. It was true that that was my original plan, but the excitement of stealing overwhelmed me, and I stopped paying attention to what I was taking halfway through.

“Thank you.” Despite the lack of a smile on his face, I could feel how genuine he was being. I smiled in return. “There is another human tradition that I’d like to try, one that I do not want Dean to help with.”

I looked at him questioningly as he brought his face close to mine. My eyes widened when he started kissing me. I reciprocated the kiss and wrapped my arms around his waist. At first it was gentle and hesitant, but soon became heated and passionate. It was the last thing I expected from Cas, but it was more than pleasant.

Maybe stealing all that stuff wasn’t a mistake after all. Scratch that, it definitely wasn’t a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't steal, or the goblins will get cha. But remember that I do take requests. (Wink wink, nudge nudge)


End file.
